Wolf With The Red Roses
by Emmy-Chan
Summary: It's five month's after the funeral and Tonks still hasn't seen him again.Then, something unexpected happens and throws them together.
1. I Bet You Say That To All The Boys

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. points to JK They're hers, honest.

_On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?_

Nymphadora Tonks paced her small London flat boredly, her hair a vivid pink, though it didn't really reflect her mood. "Where the hell is he?" She mumbled to herself, casting another glance at the door before throwing herself onto the sofa.

She hadn't seen _him_ since the funeral, and it was wearing her down. She was garbed in a knee-length, shabby-looking nightdress of white cotton. There was a knock at the door and Tonks stood up, at the door before you could say 'Bob's your uncle'. "Remus?" She asked as she opened the door, but the name trailed off into a scream as the figure at the door resolved itself to be someone she definitely wasn't expecting.

"Get the fuck away from me!" She yelled, backing towards the sofa where her wand lay. Picking it up, she waved it threateningly. "Get the fuck out of my house, you bitch!"

"Really, Tonks, is that any way to talk to your cousin?"

"Bellatrix, you bitch, get out of my house before I curse you out!"

Bellatrix laughed, raising her wand. "Put it down, Tonks, or I'll hex your hand off. I want to talk."

"Talk? What's there to talk about?" Tonks yelled, her eyes locked on Bellatrix's wand. "You killed Sirius!" At this point, her eyes were full of tears. "Now get out!" Bellatrix sighed. "If you do insist on making this hard for yourself... _Stupefy!_"

"_Protego!_"

"Hmm, you're better than I thought, little cousin. Let's see you shield charm this." And even as the woman said it, Tonks fell to the ground with a yell, bleeding from a large gash on her face and across her chest. "Too simple. _Stupefy!_" And with that, Bellatrix LeStrange picked up Nymphadora Tonks and left the building, to return to the alleyway down the side of the block of flats and take hold of an empty tin can. Seconds later, she was gone.

Tonks woke up slowly, her eyes unfocused for a moment before everything came into focus sharply, and the first thing she saw was the thing she most wanted and yet most dreaded seeing at that moment in time.

Remus J. Lupin.

"Remus!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. The lycan looked up at her and blinked. "Nympha- Tonks?"

"Remus, you're alright!" She exclaimed, struggling to her feet from where she had been lying to stumble over to Remus, clinging to the sandy-haired man as if there were no tomorrow. "I'm so glad you're alright, Remus, so, so glad..." She sobbed. Remus wrapped his arms around the sobbing metamorphmagus silently. "Severus got me."

"Bella." Tonks replied. Remus nodded. "I wonder why?"  
"I don't know, and I don't care, Remus. I'm just glad you're here. You're alright."  
"I'm fine... You're not looking too good, though."  
"She hit me with a _Sectumsepmra_."  
"But you're alright."  
"I'll be fine... How are we going to get out of this mess? I take it the door's locked?"  
"And the windows. I don't know, Tonks, dear."  
Tonks sighed. "I don't care... Not right now... I've got you. I love you, Remus." Remus smiled, a smile that reached his eyes for the first in a long time.

"I bet you say that to all the boys."


	2. Would He Offer Me His Mouth?

Disclaimer: Again, they're not mine.

_Would he offer me his mouth?_

A knock at the door. Tonks gently untangled herself from Remus to stare at the door. "Open it before I destroy it." The harsh voice of one Fenrir Greyback commanded. Tonks slithered over to the door and unlocked it, stepping back as Severus threw it open.

"I'm glad you're together, now Nymphadora, you're to follow me." He said, ignoring Tonks yelling her surname at him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, scumbag."

"You're coming, even if I have to spell your arms and legs together and carry you."

At this point, Remus stood up and clenched his fists. "I wouldn't, Lupin. Unless you two have been too busy making love to notice, you are both wandless. I, however, am not." Fenrir pointed out, waving his wand in front of them. "Now then, are you coming quietly, or not?"

"Like hell I am." Tonks spat, throwing a punch at Greyback, who caught it easily and twisted her arm, flipping her onto her back easily. "Next." He muttered, dodging the vase Remus threw at his head. "You're getting slow. _Petrificus Totalus!_"

Tonks was immobilised immediately as Fenrir, lightning quick, turned his wand on Remus and stupefied him without a word. Then, he picked up Tonks and wordlessly left the room, locking the door from the outside.

Tonks woke up, again, on a not-so-comfortable wooden floor. As her eyes focused, she noticed mousy blonde curls in front of her face. Cursing inwardly, she scrunched her face and turned her hair bubblegum-pink and spiky. "Interesting."

"Fuck you, Greyback." She mumbled as she sat up, glaring at the man who had, for want of a better word, kidnapped her. "What do you want, anyway, slime-ball?"

"You're to do as I say, seeing as I have a wand and you don't."

"… Bite me."

"Don't tempt me."

"What do you _want_, anyway?"

"You."

"Go to hell."

"Nymphadora-"

"It's Tonks."

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."

"Stop quoting old Muggle movies, Greyback, and read my lips. Go. To. Hell."

"Too late."

"They spat you out, eh-" Her sharp retort was cut off by his mouth on hers, a harsh, rough kiss. Tonks pushed him away before scrambling to her feet, slapping Greyback as hard as she could and breaking the door down, but not before stealing his wand. "Stand back, Remus!" She yelled before blasting the door into oblivion. Remus stared at her for a moment before standing up, wrapping his arms around her and capturing her mouth in a hungry, passionate kiss.

_Yes._


	3. Would He Offer Me His Teeth?

Disclaimer: Once more, NOT MINE.

_Would he offer me his teeth?_

"And then, I slapped him, stole his wand, broke the door down and came back here."

"Interesting. Remind me to add that to my list of reasons to kill him."

"Will do."

Tonks lay on the small mattress in the room she had been imprisoned in with Remus, twirling Greyback's wand between her fingers. She had repaired the door and spelled it locked shortly after she had returned. Bellatrix, no doubt, had heard her break Greyback's door, but probably thought nothing of it.

"_Tonks!_"

Or not.

"I think she's just talked to him."

"Probably."

"Want I should unlock the door, or should I let her break it down?"

"Leave her to break it down, it'll waste her energy."

"Right you are, love."

At that point, the door flew across the room for the second time in half an hour as Bellatrix LeStrange stood, livid, in the doorway, wand in hand. "_Sectum-_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Remus caught Bellatrix's wand easily as it flew from her hand, and this only caused the female Death Eater to lose her temper more. "You filthy little mudblood bitch!" She hissed.

"I'd stop right there, Bella, as we're no longer wandless, and I'm far better at non-verbal incantations than you and Greyback put together." Remus warned.

Bellatrix glared daggers at the both of them before turning on her heel and storming off. Remus laughed softly and repaired the door before locking it, and Tonks cast a silencing charm around the room.

"Now then… Where were we?"

"Oh, I think I remember."

At that moment, however, the whole room shook. Tonks yelped in surprise, clinging to Remus for dear life. A loud crack, and the door shattered, Fenrir Greyback standing in the doorway. With wide eyes, Remus and Tonks stared before raising their wands and yelling "_EXPELLIARMUS!_" at the top of their voices. Greyback flew backwards, slamming into the wall behind him with a sickening crack.

Tonks continued to stare as Remus expertly caught three teeth that Greyback had lost when their spells had collided with him. Waving his wand, he spelled them into a necklace and waved it in front of Tonks' face. "Present."

_Yes._


	4. Would He Offer Me His Jaws?

Disclaimer: Much as I wish they were, they're still not mine.

_Would he offer me his jaws?_

"Hmm, you know, I rather like this necklace." Tonks said with a grin as she ran her fingers over the necklace of werewolf teeth she had been given moments ago.

"Glad you like it." Remus replied. "Think we should leave, or wait until Greyback wakes up?"

"Let's get out of here."

"Ladies first."

Tonks grinned as she stood up, stepping carefully over Greyback's body. "I think we'll need to get out of the building before we can Apparate."

Remus nodded. "Follow me. I think I can find my way out."

A hand closed over Tonks' mouth as Remus turned his back. "You're not getting away that easily…" The silky voice of Severus Snape whispered in her ear as he pointed his wand at Remus and mumbled, "_Muffliato._"

"Lemme go, you double-crossing, back-stabbing bastard!" Tonks hissed.

Snape smirked. "Don't be foolish, Tonks. I can cut you in half with _Sectumsempra_ at this distance."

"Bite me, Snivellus."

Severus poked her in the back with his wand, in between the shoulder blades. "Now then… Follow me, or I'll slice and dice you."

Tonks had no choice but to oblige, being no good at non-verbal spells. Besides, Snape was an accomplished Legilimens.

Pushing her into a room furnished with a lavish bed, armchair and housing a large window, Snape spelled the door shut behind him. Pointing his wand at Tonks threateningly, he hissed, "You are to do as I say or I will hex you out of existence."

"Bite. Me."

"I wouldn't stoop so low."

Tonks glared daggers at him, picking up Greyback's wand and holding it threateningly.

"You're pathetic, Tonks. I could outspell you before you could blink."

"Really, now?" She asked, smirking at the now immobilized Snape. "Weren't expecting that, were you? Finally managed a non-verbal spell."

Snape glowered at her, though she was pretty sure that was his permanent expression. Taking his wand from him, she left the room, spelled the door shut and ran from the building.

"Tonks!" Remus yelled, spotting her. "You're alright!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, after muttering a counter-curse to _Muffliato_.

Wrapping his arms around her, the lycan breathed in the scent. The scent of cinnamon cookies, Chinese takeout and strawberry shampoo.

Tonks smiled as she began kissing her way along Remus' jaw before reaching his mouth, the two becoming entangled in a kiss that seemed to last for hours.

_Yes._


End file.
